FurubaMy story
by Riku Yasuka
Summary: Everyone! Chapters 4 and 5 are here!
1. Chapter 1

**FRUITS BASKET**

**Welcome To The Family**

In a room that was ten feet long and ten feet wide. It had no windows, only a few lights hung from the ceiling. It also had wood paneling for the walls with which scrolls, pictures, and wind chimes hung from. The room smelled like fresh paint mixed with sawdust. In this room three figures stand. One is tall with black hair that covers one eye and wears glasses. He is also wearing a long, white shirt with violet suit pants with a black tie around his neck and one hand in his pocket. His expression right now is a monotone, straight face. The second stands afar, toward the wall of the room and also has black hair but is much shorter and younger. He wears a black kimono over his sleek black shirt and pants. His expression is an angry/straight mix, his name was Akito Sohma. The final figure, who stands in front of the door at the opposite end of Akito wears a black tanktop with a spike choker around his neck, cuffs on his hands and black pants with a long strap (Kyo's pants when he turns into his second form) with zippers on the bottoms zipped up, with a scared face on. This boy is only seven years old and his name is,

"What happened, Kenji?" Akito asks with unamusement in his voice

"I...I..." Kenji stutters looking at the floor with tears falling

"Kenji," Hatori began with a mellow tone,

"Tell us _why_ you did what you did."

"I...I'm sorry." Kenji answers with fists clenched thinking of that event

"Kenji!" Akito shouted with fire in his eyes

"He deserved it! He deserved that pain!" Kenji spouts

"What did he do?" Hatori asks

"He hurt onee-chan, Haa-san." Kenji answers,

"He hurt Kisa!" he adds picturing her face

"How?" Hatori questions

"He..."

_FLASHBACK_

"It was a normal day like any. I was walking with Kisa to her class like I always do then I'd run to mine so that I wouldn't be late. All went fine until lunch."

_"So Kisa, what do you want today?" Kenji asks looking at her, who was wearing the females uniform. Blue hat with a blue shirt that was white near the collar and blue shorts. She just smiles._

_"I don't know really, Kenji. I'll probably have what I usually do." she answers grabbing a milk from the container_

_"Lemme guess, a sub?" Kenji jokes around putting a few gyouza on his plate then adding a salad to it._

_"Yup."_

_Kenji and Kisa walk together into the lunchroom which was huge. Windows along the east walls, about thirty or forty tables, and near the west walls were vending machines and the sub bar. The room maybe supported around fifty students or so. They walk over to a table near the east wall and sit. The table was circular and already at it sat five students, three boys and two girls all in their uniforms._

_"Hey Kenji, Kisa." they greet together_

_"Hey." Kenji greets_

_"What's going on today?"_

_"I don't know, Taka." Kenji answers_

_"Well, what will you do when school's out for the day?" Taka asks with a squeaky voice_

_Kenji shrugs his shoulders then takes a big bite of gyouza_

_"So Kisa, you doing anything today?" one of the girls ask_

_"Not really, why do you ask, Sana?"_

_"Just wondering." she answers_

_"You hear about that bully, Kin?" Taka asks_

_Everybody shakes their heads no_

_"Why?" Kisa asks back_

_"They're saying he's going to beat some student up after lunch." he informs_

_"Ha!" Kenji laughs,_

_"Kin is nothing more than a weakling, Taka. He can't fight."_

_Twenty minutes go by and Kenji takes care of everyone's trays then rushes to their side as they walk out into the halls. They walk to the south hall and stand around talking when five boys walk up. All are wearing the boys uniform. One has brown hair, one with blond, anothers is black, while the forth has red hair. The final boy, who seemed to be the leader, had black hair also. All had smirks on their faces and circled Kenji and his friends._

_"Hello Kenji." the leader greets_

_"What do you want, Kin?" Kenji replies with disgust_

_Kin snaps his fingers and the four boys cut Kenji and them out of the circle but leave Kisa inside._

_"Kisa, Kisa, Kisa. Tsk tsk. What should we do?" Kin asks as he watches Kisa's expression turn to a scared one_

_"What do you want, Kin?" she asks frightened_

_"You know, with that hair and your eyes that color, it is really starting to scare a lot of us around here."_

_"Yeah. And you are ugly!"one of the boys speak_

_"You're disgusting!" another rings_

_"You aren't human!" a third says_

_Hearing this and then seeing Kisa fall to her knees and cry pissed Kenji off indefinately._

_"You need to--"_

_Before Kin could finish, he is grabbed from behind and slammed into the wall._

_"Kin!" the boys yell_

_"You keep talking Kin and I'm gonna hurt you so bad." Kenji threatens with rage_

_"Leave him alone!" one of the boys yell before punching Kenji in the face_

_Kenji staggers back a little and wipes the blood from his lip. He then grabs the boy and nails him right in the gut with his knee. The kid doubles over and starts to cry. Kenji then grabs Kin and begins to relentlessly pound him in the face causing his nose to bleed and his nouth to bleed. It was after ten minutes when finally two adults arrive and pull him from Kin's body and drag him to the office. Kin is badly injured. Black eye, bloody lip and nose, barely breathing yet Kisa just stares with tears as her friends try to calm her down._

_END FLASHBACK_

"And that's what happened, Haa-san." Kenji concludes not crying anymore

"Akito, what shall we do?" Hatori asks looking at him

"Kenji, because you did that you are to continue school but at the main house only. Hatori will pick up and return your work. You will not be going to school for three months." Akito punishes

"But Akito! Kisa--"

"Enough Kenji! Kisa will be fine."

"No she won't be! She'll be teased even more!" Kenji screams before running out of the room in a mad sprint and up the three flights of stairs to his room where he slams his door and locks it before punching the wall multiple times. His room was small, maybe the size of a normal room but his bed was huge. A queen-size to be exact. Had no windows in it. A desk with books and papers on it. Two lights hung from the ceiling and wood floor with black paneling for the walls with scrolls hung to them.

"It isn't fair!" Kenji screams punching the wall,

"Akito isn't fair! Without me there Kisa will be teased and hurt even more!"

Surely enough, for the next three months Kenji stayed at the main house doing his school work up in his room and at the same time Kisa was being pushed around and teased and hurt more and more until one day she decided to stop talking and so she went mute. It wasn't for another two years that she'd talk again but only because she met Tohru Honda who was living at Shigure-san's house on the "outside". There, Kisa began to talk more and became social once more. Though she lives at the main house still, she sees to it that every other day she stays at Shigures just to see Tohru. With this, Tohru soon met Hiro Sohma who turned out to hate her but had a romantic heart and a love for Kisa. Tohru also discovered that he was the _Ram_.

**---2 years later, New Years---**

"Hurry up, stupid _Cat_!" Yuki calls with flustration

"Shut up you damn _Rat_!" Kyo screams,

"I'm not even in the Zodiac so why should I even go?" he argues

"Because Akito wills it." Shigure answers

"Shut up! Nobody asked you!" Kyo retaliates

"hm hm...Have fun, Kyo!" Tohru waves watching Yuki and him run in the direction towards the main house

"Tohru, you are going to be okay here all alone?" Shigure asks

"OH! Yes! Yes! I'll be fine, Shii-chan. I've done this before, remember?" Tohru answers

"Of course." he smiles before walking to the main house

"Now, onto the housework!" Tohru screams with joy before shutting the front door and running to the dishes

At the main house, Yuki, Kyo and Shigure arrive and are greeted by the ever-happy Aaya and the _normal _one, Hatori. Together they walk inside to the dining hall room.

"I hate New Years." Kyo mutters with hate

"Lighten up, Kyon-kichi!" Aaya cheers hugging him

"Let go of me!" Kyo shouts,

"And don't call me Kyon-kichi!" he adds. To Aaya's eyes it seemed as though Kyo grew an extra ten feet and his ears showed and fire surrounded his body.

"Ahhh!" Aaya shouts before hiding behind Hatori

"Haa-san, Kyo is scaring me again!" he complains

"Leave me out of this, Aaya." Hatori huffs

"Ah. Just like family." Shigure smiles delighted

Walking through the double doors, they all enter a giant room that was brightly filled with reds, yellows, whites, and silver colors and ribbon and pictures and other things.

"Kyoooo-kuuuuuunnnnnn!" a girly girl voice screams

"Oh no." Kyo whines before being slammed into the floor with a girl on top of him hugging him around the neck

"Get off me, Kagura!" he hisses

"Kyo!" she cries,

"You don't yell at girls!" she speaks with a demon touch punching him his head

"Kagura, why don't you and Kyo go out to the backyard for a bit? We'll come get you two when the festivities begin." Shigure ops

"Really?! Shii-chan you're the BEST!" she yips before dragging Kyo by the neck

"Wai--" he tries to speak

"Yes! _Operation Get Rid of Her_ is a success again!" Shigure happily announces

"Shigure, you're _very_ cynical." Yuki spoke

"Come on, Yuki, don't start again with that cynical stuff." Shigure shys

The sweet aroma of food runs past Shigure's nose and his stomach growls.

"Ohh...Food--Gyouza! and, and--" Shigure quickly high-tails it off to the buffet table and fills up a pile of food then walks to a table and sits down

"Geeze." Hatori sighs,

"He does this every year."

"Really?" Yuki disbelievingly adds with wide eyes as he watches Shigure scarf down every plate full,

"Because usually he only eats _one_ plate of food at home." he adds still shocked

"Come on, better grab some food while we _still_ can." Hatori spoke walking over to the buffet

"Yuki."

"Hm?" Yuki turns around and sees a guy in a red kimono with a choker around his neck and white spiky hair that was black in the back staring at him

"Hello again, Haru." Yuki greets

"Is Kyo here too?" Haru asks wondering

"You mean _was_ here, Haru. Kagura just cat-napped him and dragged him to the backyard."

"So the _Cat_ did show this year. Amazing." Haru smirks

"Yuki." a monotoned voice called

"Yuki looks to his right and sees a boy in a black kimono with black hair

"A...Akito." Yuki stutters reminiscing the pain

"I've missed you Yuki. Come with me." Akito orders

Meanwhile, in the backyard...

"Why?!" Kagura screams

"I already told you! I don't like you and I never will!" Kyo yells looking at Kagura who was in a green kimono with yellow rings on it

"What'd I do?" she asked

"...You...you didn't do anything, Kagura. I just don't like you like that." Kyo calmly answers sitting down on a rock looking at the stars

"You like Tohru, don't you Kyo?" Kagura silently asks with meloncholy

Kyo says nothing but instead closes his eyes and blocks out all thoughts.

"That's it isn't it? Okay, I understand." she moans,

"I'll leave then and never come back!" she threatens before running off into the house crying

"Sheesh." Kyo sighs picturing Tohru's face

"You hate Kagura?" a young voice spoke. Kyo opens his eyes to see a smiling face of a boy in a blue kimono looking down at him. Kyo jumps to his feet and points at the kid.

"You! Where'd you come from and who are you!"

"First off, Kyo, I was here the whole time you yelled at Kagura and secondly, I'm a relative. My name is Kenji Sohma." the boy introduces with a bow

"Sohma?! Kenji?!"

"That's right."

"Kenji!"

"Kisa." Kenji replies hugging her,

"You look good in a purple kimono." he compliments with a smile

"You look good too." she adds

"Oh look. It's the lazy, stupid _Cat_." a smart-mouthed voice whisps

"Hiro." Kyo grits with anger

"Hiro." Kisa smiles hugging him

"Hello Kisa." he greets hugging her back

"Hiro! Don't you know it's rude not to wear your kimono on New Years?" Kyo scolds

"Shut up, _Cat_. You'd look better if you weren't wearing a kimono." Hiro smart-mouths

"Why you!"

"Hiro, leave us please." Kenji interrupts

"Whatever." he puffs before walking back into the house

"Kenji, Kyo. Isn't the night beautiful?" Kisa asks lying on the ground looking at the starry night.

"It is, Kisa." Kenji answers lying next to her

"hmph." Kyo grunts with arms crossed before walking into the house

'_Nice night...ha! They wish._' Kyo whines picturing Tohru again,

'_Maybe...I do like her--No! I don't like her either and I never will!_'

That was the first New Years where Kyo, the _Cat_, showed and it was the last. After the party, Akito spoke to him alone and since then, three years later, Kyo opened up a little. Told himself he'd protect Tohru and didn't yell at Kagura much anymore but instead, decided to just smile and let it pass. Yuki opened up a little to Tohru too. He kissed her and told her he loved her and was a little more social but also spoke to Akito alone. It is now that Tohru, when she met Akito, learned far more than what she could comprehend,

'_A god?! Akito is like their god?_'

But she only chose to endeavor to find a way to break the curse and free Kyo and Yuki and the other animals of the zodiac. She also learned of what was to become of Kyo and Yuki. Kyo would be confined like his shishous grandfather before him and Yuki was to live at the main house till his death.


	2. Chapter 2

**A NEW MEMBER**

"Hurry up, Kyo-kun!" Kagura calls with a wave of her hand as she waits at the corner of the road.

"Jeez. It's only just begun, Kagura," Kyo hollars,

"It isn't like the summer'll just disappear from the face of existence all of a sudden."

"Yeah I know, Kyo. I just want to have a good summer this time and not one that gets messed up." she speaks before taking hold of his hand and begins walking again.

'_hm...I used to yell at her and scream about things like this._' Kyo thinks,

'_But now, since everything happened all so quickly I've grown to realize something. What it is, I haven't a clue but I'll find out before I get confined_'

'_I hope Kyo has changed,_' Kagura tells herself forgetting that she was holding his hand,

'_Maybe he'll be able to open up to not only Tohru but me too. I love him yes, but--_' "Hey," rings to her ears,

"Y...Yeah?"

"You almost ran into the pole ya know that right?" Kyo asks with a sly smile and glistening eyes

"I'm sorry, Kyo." she laughs

"ha ha ha...I know Kagura." he laughs smiling at her,

"Kagura, there's...something I want to tell you."

Kagura perks up at what she heard and looks into his eyes, those orange eyes that looked harmless,

"What is it, Kyo?" she shyly asks looking down

"I've always wanted to tell you--" "Kyon-kichi!"

"--That I'm going to KILL him!" Kyo screams with his ears showing, fist clenched and fire in his eyes. Kagura practically jumps out of her skin until she notices Aaya running to them

"Oh." she breathes with relief

"Aaya! I'll kill you!" Kyo shouts with his hands around Aaya's neck

"K--Kyo." he gags before being able to breathe freely again

"God damn you, Aaya. Scram!"

"Okay...guess I won't tell you anything." Aaya teases

"Tell me what?!" Kyo hisses getting a feeling that he is being manipulated

"I was going to tell you that Tohru-kun _isn't_ getting chased right now by _not_ Shigure, but since you didn't want to know that I'll be leaving." Aaya slyly laughs with a happy smile

"Shigure?! Where are they, Aaya!" Kyo screams

'_I feel left out._' Kagura moans with squiggly marks above her head

"They're _not_ at the summer home."

In a matter of seconds Kyo was already sprinting with cat-like reflexes to the summer home to _kill_ Shigure.

"He's fast." Kagura speaks

"aha ha ha!" Aaya laughs with his hand up to his mouth

"?!" Kagura looks at him with a confused look,

"Aaya?"

"Shigure's theory of Kyo feeling affection for Tohru-kun was right...ha ha ha." he replies walking to the summer home with Kagura right behind

In a matter of minutes, Kyo speeds up the stairs and slams through the front door of the summer home and quickly charges Shigure, grabbing him by the scruff of the neck and fist pulled back.

"Kyo...What a surprise." Shigure plays

"Shut it, _Dog_! What'd you do to Tohru?!" Kyo demands

'_He's scaring me again._' Shigure secretly whines,

"I didn't do anything to Tohru-kun, why Kyo?"

"Don't you--" "OH!"

"Hm? Tohru, you're all right."

"hm hm...Why wouldn't I be, Kyo-kun?" she asks with hand behind her head

"But--Aaya told me that Sh--I'll kill him yet." Kyo plans

"Did Aaya tell you something again, Kyo?" Shigure asks when Aaya and Kagura walk in through what _would be_ the front door (only if Kyo didn't knock it down :)

"Whatever." Kyo huffs before walking into his room

"Kyo honey!" Kagura cries

"Let him cool down a bit, Kagura," Shigure advises,

"Aaya, what exactly did you say to him?"

"I was only joking." he innocently confesses

**---Night---**

"Dinner!" Tohru shouts placing plates on the table

"Ohhh...Gyouza and takoyaki and, oh yeah! shougayaki!" Shigure ravonously shouts digging in

Kyo, Yuki and Tohru just watch as he obliterates three plates full of food before stopping and wiping his face then taking care of his plate

"Thank you, Tohru-kun. That was delicious." he compliments heading to bed

"You're going to bed?! This early?" Kyo yells amazed

"Yeah. I've worked all day on that manuscript that I'm dead tired." he answers

_Mommy loves you a lot._

_Shut up! No you don't!_

_I do Kenji, I love you with all my heart._

_Stop it, stop it, STOP IT!_

"whaaa! Mother." Kenji cries in his bed in a cold sweat breathing heavily,

"Why? Why do you haunt me still?" he wonders,

"I...guess maybe I should go see her again but if I do then I'll hurt myself."

"I don't care anymore," he cries,

"I left to escape her but now it's only worse. I'm only eleven!" he screams before whipping the closest thing in his reach, which happened to be his water glass, and he listens to it as it shatters against the wall

"I can't STAND it anymore!"

"I need to end her pain once and for all." he repents before lying his head back down on his pillow and falling asleep once more.

**---The next day, two years more---**

"I can't believe this!" Uo-chan screams

"What's wrong, Uo-chan?" Tohru asks

"Tohru, look outside please." she replies

Tohru looks out the window to see the ground covered in white. You could no longer see the green grass, or the trees, or even the water anymore.

"It's snowing!" Tohru happily laughs with glee

"ugh!" Uo-chan whines sitting on the chair

"So Uo-chan, what do you want for christmas?" Tohru asks

"It's only the fifth for crying out loud!" she screams which causes Tohru to hide behind the chair with fear

"Oh. Sorry Tohru." she apologizes with a laugh

"Tohru, what do you want?" Hana-chan asks

"I guess,"

'_What I really want is for Kyo and Yuki to become friends and for Yuki or Kyo to be happy._' she thinks

"Tohru?"

"Huh? Oh, I don't know." she answers

'_I've met all of the zodiac, yet, I still feel like something's going to happen._'

**---High School the week before winter break---**

Walking to her next class, Tohru, Kyo and Yuki all walk next to each other when a kid with yellow hair, a blue hat and blue pants run up to them with a terrified look on his face.

"Tohru! It's terrible! Just terrible!" he complains

"Momiji, what's wrong?" she asks

"Down the hall there, something bad's happening." Momiji whines

"Haru." Kyo scolds running down the hall Momiji pointed to. With everyone else behind him, Kyo stops when a sudden shatter sounds and in front of him, a volley of glass flies and hits the wall with a student in blue overcoat and blue pants with a black tie on hits the wall with the glass

"What the?!" Tohru and Momiji shout at the sight of this boy with brown hair who barely moves, now with cuts on his face, arms, legs and blood now runs from his cuts. Then, in front of everybody's eyes, a big black shadow jumps through the glass and lands on the boy beating him relentlessly still screaming,

"I'll kill you! You hear me? I'll kill you for what you said!"

"This isn't Haru." Tohru depicts as she stares at this tall boy with orange hair that was red tipped who wore a black spike choker around his neck with black pants on that had a strap from one side of his waist to the other.

"Get off him!" Kyo yells grabbing the kid and pulling him off only to be slammed into the classroom through the now windowless wall.

"Damn he strong." Kyo coughs as he sees a hand held out,

"Haru." he calls grabbing the hand and pulling himself up onto his feet

"Nice to see you again, Kyo. Now, shall we take care of this problem?" Haru asks with a smile

"Lets." Kyo answers

"S...st...s." the boy tries to speak only to be met by one fist after another

"Hey! Kid!" Kyo calls only to be ignored,

"err...Damn you, answer me!" he cries grabbing the kid's shoulder and is thrown back on his rear. Kyo gets a quick glimpse of the kid's face and his eyes widen

"Uh, Kyo?" Haru asks

"That...kid..." he speaks,

_I saw the whole thing, Kyo. You yelling at Kagura._

_Who the hell are you?_

_My name is Kenji Sohma._

"Kenji!" Kyo shouts watching the kid stop his attack and look in his direction

"He stopped?" Tohru gasps

"What?" the kid answers standing up onto his feet

"You're Kenji Sohma, aren't you?" Kyo asks

'_Kenji Sohma!_' Tohru gasps,

'_Another Sohma?_'

"What if I am."

"I remeber you. You were at the New Years party. You saw me yell at Kagura."

"Kyo?" Kenji remembers

"Kyo? You know him?" Haru asks with confusion

"Yeah. He saw me yelling at Kagura at the party four years ago." Kyo informs

"Sohma!"

"What now?" Kenji wonders as he turns around and sees an old man with white hair in a brown suit standing there

'_Fuck._' he thinks

"Sohma! My office, now!"

"uh...Principle Yukihima." Tohru stutters

"Fuck you." Kenji curses

"What?!" everyone listens

"What'd you?!"

"You heard me. Fuck...You." Kenji repeats before he turns around and walks out the doors with one finger up

"If you walk through those doors Sohma!"

"What? You'll exspell me? Ha! You wouldn't." Kenji manipulates

"Um, Momiji, would you know what animal he is?" Tohru whispers

"Haven't a clue." he answers as clueless as her,

"I've never seen him before." he adds with honesty

"Kenji!" rings to his ears and he turns to see a girl about four inches shorter than him with long orange hair and orange eyes in a green frilly dress with knee-high socks running to him

"Kisa?!" Kyo, Yuki, Haru, Tohru and everybody yells

"Kisa," Kenji calmly speaks as he is embraced by her arms

"Why do you do this every time,"

"Shh, shh. I'm sorry Kisa, I didn't mean to snap like that but he deserved it. I'll see you at home." he speaks with a kiss on her forehead before walking through the double doors.

"Who IS that guy!" Kyo spazes

"That's what I want to know." Haru agrees,

"I've never seen him. Ever."

"He scares me a little." Tohru confesses picking up her books that she dropped

"Same here, Tohru. But still, who is he?" Momiji wonders

"C'mon. Lets get to our classes." Yuki speaks as if nothing happened

'_I wonder where he lives?_' Tohru whispers


	3. Chapter 3

**KENJI SOHMA**

The school bell rings signaling the end of the school day. The doors slam open and Tohru, Uo-chan, Hana-chan, Yuki, and Kyo all walk out with the crowd of students and head home when they overhear yelling. Now, Tohru has shaped up a little. She is no longer _as_ gullible like Hiro said before but she still lets her curiosity get to her and this just so happened to get her today. Though it was sunny out and warm with a few clouds and the smell of Cherry Blossoms and flowers and the chirping of birds and howlings of dogs sounded, Tohru had a feeling that it was about to get dark and gloomy.

"ugh!" a fellow student of about five seven wearing blue jeans and a white tank top with a black tie and a watch on his left wrist grunts as he is staked up against the school wall with a fist aimed for his face.

"Now, you got anything else to say to me before I pound your face in?" an angry voice asks

"N...no. Please, I only did what Kin asked me to." the student pleas with fright

"Kenji," Kyo calls,

"Let him go, man."

"Why should I, Kyo?" Kenji retorts with no intention of letting up

'_He's snapped again._' Yuki ponders with grief as he turns around and begins walking and with Tohru and Momiji following behind.

"C'mon Kenji, Just let him go. He isn't worth it." Kyo talks with frustration and fist made

"No! Get it straight you damn, ignorant, stupid _Cat_! I am not going to let him get away with what he said!" Kenji shouts punching the kid in the face and watches as his nose begins to secreat a red, gooey liquid.

"Kenji!" Kyo's eyes widen,

'_He did it!_' he sighs

"Now, I'm going to ASK you one...last...time. Did you do it because you, too, hate Kisa?"

"I...I...No." the kid sniffles

"Liar!" Kenji yells throwing the kid to the ground and relentlessly begins kicking him in the rib cage until he heard some cracks

"Kenji!" a low, shy girl's voice calls stopping Kenji from what he was doing.

"Kisa?!" he gasps as he turns around to see her standing there, next to Kyo, with tears rolling down her face

"Kisa, I..." speechless, Kenji runs toward his home with great speed and lets tears of his own fall from his face on the way. All he could here from behind him was,

"Kenji!"

"I don't want to keep hurting her," Kenji tells himself in between tears,

"I always do though. Why can't I just stop! I hate going _black_. I do, I do, I do! Kisa! I'm sorry!" he rambles as he continues running until he enters the forest and takes a break under the tree that he and Kisa always sat under. This tree, an average, normal Cherry Blossom, had, carved into it, _Kisa hearts_, next it was blank.

"Who, Kisa, do you love?" Kenji wonders as he reminisces the days when they were younger and he dozes off into a slumber.

_Mommy loves you, Kenji_

_No you don't!_

_I will protect you from all of them_

_Stop it! If you really loved me then you'd let me go to school!_

_But I don't want them to have you too. You're all mine_

_Shut up!_

"Mom!" Kenji jumps with fright and a sweat. He looks around to see three figures, who seemed to be shadows, standing in front of him. As his eyes adjust to the light, Kenji sees that the figures standing before him are Yuki, Kyo, and Kisa.

"Kisa," Kenji starts standing on his feet when Tohru's hand flies past his face

"You hurt Kisa again, Kenji!" she scolds with anger. Kenji just stares at her then Kisa with a now visible handprint on his right cheek. Kyo, Yuki, and Kisa just stare.

"Kisa...I'm sorry." Kenji apologizes knowing that it was pointless

"Now then, Kenji Sohma," Tohru rung with frustration

"Huh?" he peeps as Tohru's arms wrap around his neck

"No." he gasps before, in a cloud of smoke, he vanishes and in his place sits a,

"T..." Tohru stutters

"Lets go, Tohru." Kyo waves as he grabs her arm and pulls her with him as they all head to the house

'_I can't believe it. I can't believe that Kenji Sohma is...the year of the Tiger._' Tohru thinks as she looks back to see Kenji lying down on the ground in his animal form that was orange with black stripes,(like a normal tiger) but his whiskers were red instead of white (his red tips).

Back at Shigure's house, Tohru sits on the couch with sad eyes and head in hands listening to both her thoughts and the rain crackling at the window and the thunder that roars and the lightning that shines. Everything around the house was mellow. No Kyo and Yuki fights, no Shigure talking (he's in his room working on his manuscript) nothing good on the television, and no Momiji to cheer her up.

"hih-hah" she sighs as she thinks about what happened today and about Kenji

"I wonder where he lives. Actually, I wonder if he's still there, under that tree, laying there." she wonders

"Who Tohru?" a voice startles

"Ah!" she screams as she jumps up in fright to see Yuki carrying two glasses of water. He walks over to the couch, sits down next to Tohru, and hands her a glass

"Thank you, Yuki." she spoke taking a sip of the fresh, cold, soothing water

"Now, who were you talking about?" Yuki asks

"Oh. I was just thinking of that Kenji person that I slapped earlier." Tohru answers,

"I wonder if he's still there." she adds looking into her glass,

"Oh! I can't stand it anymore!" she suddenly screams as she runs to the front door. She puts on her shoes, coat, and grabs an umbrella then runs out the door

"Tohru!" Yuki calls chasing her

The rain plasters Tohru's umbrella and the thunder lights up the night sky. Tohru races to the Cherry Blossom, stepping in puddles along the way oblivious to the sounds of Yuki calling her

'_Please be okay._' she worries as she runs and comes closer and closer. To her eyes, in front of her, lay a motionless figure with only what seemed like, from her view, a shirt over his pelvic area.

"Kenji!" she cries as she stops in front of him and kneels down beside him. Out the corner of her eye, Tohru spots Yuki running up to them breathless.

"You...done...running, Tohru?" he gasps

"Kenji," she nudges,

"Kenji, you awake?" she nudges his shoulder once more before being startled again,

"Ah choo!" he sneezes as his arms hold him up and his eyes slowly open

"Kenji you're okay!" she gleefully smiles

"Where...am I?" he groggily asks holding his head

"Kenji, put your clothes on and come to our home for the night." Yuki speaks

"Hey, smart one, what clothes?" he asks standing up

"eeekkkk." Tohru shrieks as she turns around. The rain begins to calm down a little and the thunder rumbles twice every thirty seconds and the lightning still shines. Tohru, Yuki and Kenji all walk back to Shigure's home at a slow, but steady pace.

"Um...Kenji?" Tohru speaks

"Yes, Tohru-kun?" he answers

"I'm sorry about what I did earlier."

"No need. I deserved it." he smiles

'_He isn't so bad when he's not black._' Tohru tells herself

"So, why is it that you always snap when someone says something about Kisa?" Tohru asks

"I...Kisa and me are a whole, Tohru. But yet we are a half also." he riddles with sympathy in his voice

"What do you mean?" Yuki chimes walking up the stairs opens up the front door

"Kisa and me, as you all discovered today, are both the _Tiger_. The difference is, while she is shy and self-conscious, I am overly aggressive and very emotional." he answers

"So you and Kisa are both emotional but you are the kind to attack when threatened?" Tohru asks folding her umbrella then running up stairs to get a clean, dry pair of clothes.

"Yeah." he whispers looking down,

'_The kind who attacks when threatened._'

"HEY! TOHRU! Where ya going with my clothes!" Kyo obnoxiously shouts

"I'll give'm back to you after laundry tomorrow, Kyo-kun!" she shouts back as she runs into the livingroom,

"Here you are, Kenji." she speaks handing him the clothes


	4. Chapter 4

**TROUBLES ANEW**

The next morning was kind of unusual though. I mean, the sky was nice and blue, birds chirping, and people laughing, screaming, having good old times. Today was Saturday, the outside was pretty warm for it only being spring but still, today, was odd.

It all started at breakfast this morning...

"Hurry up, Kyo!" Tohru yells scurrying around the kitchen making breakfast

"I'm coming already! Jeeze, give me some time!" Kyo calls back with angst running down the stairs

"Well, well, well. Look who's up." Shigure teases sitting at the table in his kimono that was brown holding a fan up to his mouth as to hide his laughing face

"Shut up." Kyo huffs with a normal tone of voice

"Morning, you stupid _Cat_." Yuki greets

"err...Stop that, you damn _Rat_!" Kyo defends with fists ready

"um...Now, now you guys, calm down." Tohru suppresses with hands up

"Yeah, you two, calm down." an awoken voice whispers from behind them in the doorway. Yuki, Kyo, Shigure, and Tohru all look at a boy who was standing there, wearing long, black pants with a long strap tied to the back of it from hip to hip with a black tank top on and a black choker.

"Oh! Good morning, Kenji-kun." Tohru greets happily

"Hey! Those are my clothes, you damn thief!" Kyo yells

"Oh, I'm sorry, Kyo. Would you like them back?" Kenji asks with a smile on his face and his arms crossed

"err...Not after you've worn them! You can keep those." Kyo remarks turning around and sitting at the table

The awkward thing is, when Kenji-kun showed up that morning and Kyo yelling at him, he said Kenji could have the clothes he had on. Weird? To me, yes. But the real weird thing is later on that morning.

"Hey Shii-chan!" Kenji calls walking into the livingroom

"Yes, Kenji-kun?" Shigure answers looking up from his newspaper

"Uh...Where's Tohru-kun?" he asks with a sincere touch to his tone

"Oh. She's at work today, Kenji. Don't worry though, she'll be home in about five hours." he adds

"Thanks."

Kenji then walks back up the stairs and walks into Yuki's room.

"Didn't anybody teach you to knock?" Yuki retorts not looking up from his book

"Sorry, Yuki-kun." Kenji apologizes sitting down on his bed

"Well, what do you want?" Yuki asks

"Oh yeah. I was just wondering, I noticed you and Tohru-kun are good friends and I was wondering if maybe you could tell me if she's forgiven me for what I did yesterday at school." Kenji speaks

"I haven't talked to her and same for her but she has forgiven you, Kenji-kun. she doesn't hold grudges like that. You see, when she first met Kisa, she felt a type of bond appear. See, Tohru was the first person that Kisa actually cried to and spoke once more and so then Tohru saw to it she protect Kisa as if a daughter figure." Yuki explains with great depth

"I know that, Yuki." Kenji speaks,

"Kisa came home that same night and told me all about it. I was unbelievibly happy when she spoke again and that smile she showed." he finishes

"Well then, now you know Kenji." Yuki replies looking at him

"Guess I'll be going then." Kenji states standing up and walking over to the door

"Kenji," Yuki spoke

"Yeah?"

"Where will you go?" he asks

"Back to the main house, Yuki. With Kisa." he smiles,

"Tell Tohru I said thanks." he adds then he walks away

"That Kenji, something about him...scares me." Yuki talks to himself

That same day, later, Tohru arrives and sees that all is, well, abnormal. Nothing serious, just that Shigure's room was clean! And that Yuki _and_ Kyo were both in the same room talking.

"um...I'm scared." Tohru breathes

"Oh hiya, Tohru-kun!" Yuki and Kyo greet with one hand while the other was holding cards

"You two aren't fighting and Shii-chan's room is clean. What's going on?" she asks

"Nothing special." Kyo laughs

"Tohru, today marks the fourth year you've been staying here and so we decided to make today and tomorrow a fun and relaxing day for you." Shigure informs with sincerity before being hit outside the head with a rock

"Ow!" Shigure whines holding the back of his head holding in a few tears

"Oh! Shii-chan, are you alright?" Tohru worries

"He's fine, Tohru-kun. Don't worry so much. And Shii-chan, stop acting like you're some _Casanova_, will ya?"

"Kenji-kun!" Tohru yells

"I'm back, Yuki-kun." Kenji tells with a smile

"So it seems." Yuki smiles back

Yuki actually looked happy that Kenji-kun returned! That was the weirdness of today!

"So Shii-chan, where will we be going?" Tohru asks

"We'll be going to the summer home, Tohru-kun." he answers

'_ugh...Again._' Yuki and Kyo sigh

"The summer home in spring?" she wonders

"Yeah. Only YOU will be going...along with Kagura and Kisa. Just you girls by yourselves for the night." Shigure explains

"Just us girls? For the night?" Tohru thinks of the good things about that idea,

"Okay." she replies running up stairs to pack for the night

"Shigure, you didn't really mean all by themselves, really, did you?" Yuki asks with calm

Shigure just waves his hand and laughs,

"Nonsense, Yuki-kun! I'd never let that happen." he answers,

"I'll have Haa-san or someone watch over them." he adds grabbing the phone

"Shigure," Yuki speaks with a hiss,

"If HE comes with Haa-san, then you can consider yourself dead." Kyo joins in

"Ah ha ha...Don't be silly, Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun. He won't." Shigure squeals with fright as if he shrunk two feet

"I'm ready!" Tohru yells with a suitcase in her hands

"Um...Tohru-kun," Kenji speaks,

"Would you like me to carry that for you?" he asks walking into the house

"Oh no! You don't have to, Kenji-kun. I've got it all under cont--" just then Tohru slips on the rug (don't ask me how) and as she falls to the ground she is quickly yanked back onto her feet by Kenji, who had grabbed her arm

"Careful, Tohru-kun. Wouldn't want you to get hurt now."

"Thank you." she bows

"I'll carry this." Kenji spoke yanking the suitcase from her hands

"Fine."

"Hello? Ah yes, hello Haa-san, could you come and pick up Tohru-kun and take her, Kagura, and Kisa to the summer home for me? Oh, you will? Thanks Haa-san. Uh-huh, yup, bye." Shigure hangs up the phone and just smiles

"Tohru-kun, Haa-san will be here in a few to pick you up okay."

"Yup. Thank you so much." Tohru appreciates

"Until then, Tohru-kun," Kenji mouths

"Yes?" she replies looking at him

"May we take a walk?" he asks

"Oh uh, sure." she answers running to the door

"Kenji." Yuki and Kyo growl

"Don't worry you guys, jeez." Kenji shoos off before walking out the door. In the dense forest beyond Shigure's house, Kenji and Tohru walk and talk before they stop in front of a particular Cherry Blossom tree.

"...You see?" Kenji states

"Yes. I see, so you and Hiro both like Kisa but Hiro is just a smart-mouth and you defend her, right?"

"Exactly. Hiro and me _can_ get along it's just that whenever he sees me snap, he laughs it off and walks away with her. I don't mean to but every time she comes home with tears and that frown I get pissed. I remember when she came home that day, it was before you and her met. She was sad and crying..."

Now, everyone, please paint a picture of the younger, nine year old versions of Kenji and Kisa in her room with her on her bed crying and Kenji on his knees in front of her

_FLASHBACK_

_Kisa?_

_Hey, Kisa, what's wrong? _

_Why are you crying? _

_What happened to you today? _

_Please, Kisa, tell me_

_END FLASHBACK_

"I see. "Tohru sighs with a sincere expression

**---The next day---**

"Yay! We're here!" Kisa jokes

"Um...Kisa, we've been here since yesterday." Kagura corrects with a smile and adding seasoning to the nabe she was making for everyone

"I know, but I just wanted to say that in place of Momiji-kun." she replies giggling

"Well, anyways, here you go." Kagura spoke placing the pot of nabe on the table

"Thank you, Kagura-kun." Tohru thanks sitting down and clasping her hands,

"Itadakimasu. Thank you for the food." she phrases

"So what does everyone wanna do today?" Kagura asks

"I want to go to the beach." Kisa remarks in a swimsuit similar to Tohru's one piece with a skirt attachment at the waist that had flowers on it and was pink but hers was yellow

"Lets got to the beach then." Kagura replies running to her room to change

"I"ll get changed too." Tohru speaks running to her room

"I feel alone." Kisa plays

A few minutes later, Kagura and Tohru run out of their rooms fully changed

"You look good, Kagura." Tohru and Kisa compliment looking at her. Kagura wore a two piece bikini that was green in color with little starfish on it

"Thanks." she answered

'_Hm...They seem to be doing well._'

**---Shigure's House---**

"Oh that's good news. Thanks Haa-san for the update." Shigure replies before hanging up the phone

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"I'll get it!" Shigure whistles as he runs to the door and opens it

"Oh, Kureno. How are you?"

"Shigure, Akito wishes to see you immediately." Kureno replies with a stern look and monotoned voice

"Okay." Shigure answers,

"Yuki! I'll be back before dinner!" he yells before slamming the door shut

"Hm?"

"Strange, where is Shii-chan going?" Yuki ponders with his math book in hand

**---Sohma Main House---**

"Ah! Hello there, Akito." Shigure greetes with a smile and open hands

"Hello, Shigure." Akito replies

"You wanted to see me?" Shigure asked jumping straight to the point

"There is, Kureno, you may leave." Akito waves off. Kureno exits the room and closes the door behind him

"Now, Shigure, I understand that Kagura, Kisa, and that _Tohru_ are all at your summer house. Is that true?" Akito asks sitting on the windowsill

"It is." he answers sitting down

"Why is Hatori watching over them?"

"It was either I go or have Hatori do so. And I also wanted to give the girls their own free time away from all us guys, Akito. Please understand." Shigure explains holding his chin

"You know, the last time I met Tohru, I told her not to get conceited." Akito speaks,

"I think me and Kureno will go see the girls." Akito concludes

"ugh?! I...Of course, Akito. Would you like me to come along?" Shigure asks

"No. Kureno will be enough." Akito rejects before walking over to the door and opening it,

"Kureno, start the car." he orders

"Yes Akito." Kureno replies bowing then walking off to do as told

"Ah, Akito, please, take it easy on Tohru-kun." Shigure tries

"..." Akito doesn't reply but instead he walks away

Shigure lets out a long sigh of dismay before walking out the door too.

"So then, Akito is going to the summer house?" a voice from behind him speaks

"Hello there, Kenji-kun," Shigure greets facing him,

"Yes he is, sadly."

"He's going to hurt them, isn't he, Shii-chan?" Kenji mellowly asks with dismay and depression

"I don't know for sure, Kenji." Shigure answers with head down

"Later." Kenji spoke before running off

"Kenji!"

Kenji is a quick runner, in all his gym classes he's come out on top with a record time of 2:45 minutes easy not a second later so it was usual for Shigure's last words to mean nothing.

"Guess I'd better get them." he sighs before walking home

**UH-OH...NOT GOOD, HUH? SO AKITO IS GOING TO THE SUMMER HOME AGAIN? THAT MEANS ONLY ONE THING THEN, DISASTER FOR THE OBLIVIOUS GIRLS. AND WHAT OF KENJI? AND WHY DOES AKITO HAVE KURENO WITH HIM? SOMETHING'S GOING TO HAPPEN...**

**JA NA!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**KENJI'S MISTAKE**

**---The summer house---**

"Yay!" Kisa cheers splashing Kagura with ocean water

"Ah! Oh, now you're in for it!" Kagura playfully yells splashing back

The two stop and look over at Tohru who was just sitting on the ground making a sand castle

"Come on, Tohru! Come and join us, the water's fine." Kisa invites with a smile and a wave of her hand

"Okay." Tohru replies standing up when the corner of her eye catches a figure clad in black

'_Akito?_' she gasps

"hm?" the girls look at what Tohru is looking at and they, too, see this figure walking towards them with another figure.

"Akito and Kureno." Kagura speaks

"Hello!" Akito greets with a wave and smile

Kagura and Kisa both walk to Tohru and stand next to her.

"Hello, Akito-san." Kagura greets

"Hello, Kureno-san." Kisa, too, greets

"Hello." Kureno replies standing still

"What brings you here, Akito-san?" Kagura asks taking the initiative

"I just came by to see how you all are doing and how your day is going, Kagura." Akito replies with false intentions

"We're...we're doing okay, Akito-san." Kisa stutters with her hands clasped behind her back and a false smile on

"That's good to hear." he speaks returning the smile

"Tohru!" fills the air but coming to everyone's ears was very faint and silent. Everybody looks in the direction in which they heard the call and see a figure with black pants and a black tank top on running straight to them with speed.

"Oh Kenji-kun!" Kisa calls out running to him

"Stop!" Akito orders. Kisa halts obediently and just watches as Kenji passes her and grabs hold of Akito.

"You were going to hurt them, weren't you?!" Kenji accuses with Akito in his grasp

"You _will_ release me at once!" Akito barks. Kenji does as told and so lets Akito return to the sandy ground when Akito brings his hand across Kenji's face and knocking him to the ground

"Kenji!" the girls scream

"That is what you get for your accusation, Kenji." Akito spoke

"err...Why don't you just leave these girls alone for once!" Kenji retaliates getting back onto his feet

"Excuse me?" Akito screeches

"You heard me, Akito-san. Every time Tohru-kun's with them, you show up and ruin their happiness." Kenji explains knowing it was the truth

"Watch yourself, Kenji." Akito warns

"Or what? I'm sorry but I don't think it is right for you to boss us all around just because we're zodiac animals and you are _God_." Kenji retorts with vigor

"Kureno." Akito calls

Kureno quickly assaults Kenji by punching him hard in the gut then watches as he doubles over and hits the ground grunting in pain

"Let that be a lesson to you, Kenji Sohma. Never get out of line again." Akito barks before walking away

"Kenji." Kisa cries running to his aid

"I'm...sorry, Kisa." he apologizes,

"I did it so that Tohru-kun wouldn't get hurt or you or Kagura." Kenji informs with tears

"Kenji-kun," Tohru speaks,

"How did you know I was hurt before?" she asks

"ha...That damn _Rabbit_," he smiles,

"I overheard him talking to Haru when you guys got back that day and he said that Akito had hit you." he answers

"Oh." is all Tohru's mouth would let out,

'_I've never seen him really cry before._' she thinks as she stares at Kenji whose face was now red with streams of tears running down his face like waterfall,

'_Since, well, when I saved him._'

"Come Kureno." Akito barks walking away back to the car

"Damn you...Akito." Kenji whispers in vain with tears

"Come on, Kenji." Kagura speaks lifting him up onto his feet then directing him to the house. Kenji holds his stomach and limps his way there with Kagura under his shoulder still with tears running but not as bad.

"Thank you, Kagura-kun." Kenji thanks with a grunt

"Don't worry 'bout it, Kenji. Please, call me Kagura." she smiles opening the door and leading him to the kitchen and sits him down in a chair then she runs upstairs to grab the first-aid while Tohru and Kisa run in and rush to Kenji.

"Kisa...I'm so sorry, Kisa." Kenji apologizes waiting for Kisa to yell and run so he looks on an angle away from them

"Kenji..." Kisa whispers,

"It's...okay, Kenji." she assures wrapping her arms around his neck

"hm..." Kenji sighs with relief,

"Kisa, why aren't you mad?" he asks

"Mad? Why should I be, Kenji? I understand why you did what you did, honest." she answers

"I hurt you again, Kisa. I hurt you...again." he reverbs with meloncholy

"Kenji, I know why you did it and I'm not mad." she reassures

"Got it!" Kagura squeals running down the stairs with a white box in hand that had a large, bold printed red cross on it and in Japanese it said First-Aid Kit.

"I'm sorry, girls. I've ruined your relaxation. I'm sorry." Kenji apologizes standing up then running out the door

"Kenji!" they all scream as they watch him vanish off into the distance.

"Kenji." Kisa sighs with sadness

"I'm sorry," a voice speaks,

"Did I come at the wrong time?" it ends revealing itself. This tall, black-haired man wearing a blue kimono with lines and symbols all over it walks through the door

"Shigure!" Tohru happily squeaks

"Hello Tohru-kun." he smiles

"Shii-chan, you just missed him if you're looking for Kenji." Kisa spoke in a low voice

"I know, Kisa but I came, too, to see if you're all in good shape." he answers

"Oh." she sighs

"Shii-chan why did Akito show up?" Kagura asks

"I wouldn't know why exactly, Kagura honest." Shigure replies

"Okay." she replied

"Now today is almost over so pack your things." he ordered

"Okay!" Tohru happily shouts running upstairs to pack their things

"So cheerful." Shigure compliments

**---Haru's room, the main house---**

Kenji approaches Hatsuharu's room slowly and quietly. He opens the door and sees that Haru is in front of his television playing a videogame.

"Haru," Kenji whispers

"hm? Oh hi there, Kenji. Come on in." Haru answers pausing his game and standing up

"Thanks." Kenji smiles shutting the door then sitting down on his bed

"What happened now?" Haru asks noticing Kenji's red, meloncholy face

"Haru...Help me!" Kenji cries hugging Haru and crying on his shoulder,

"I hurt her again, Haru. I hurt Kisa!"

"Calm down, Kenji." Haru soothes

"Haru, I also...attacked Akito." Kenji fills in

"?! You did what?" Haru asks in shock

"I grabbed Akito by the neck." Kenji replies,

"I didn't want him to hurt them, Haru."

"I understand Kenji." Haru reassures

"What do I do Haru? Please, help me." Kenji begs sitting on the bed with head in his hands still sobbing

"Kenji what you do now is up to you. I don't know what I can do to help I'm sorry." Haru replies with a shrug of his shoulders

"Okay." Kenji spoke standing up and headed for the door,

"Thank you, Haru." he speaks again before exiting his room and walking to his own

'_Maybe I should be a little more restraintive on myself._' Kenji wonders to himself as he lays on his bed staring up at the ceiling

'_But...What will happen now? Now that I took action just to save them? What will Akito do now?_'

This last thought stays with Kenji, haunting him until morning when something bad would happen...

**---Shigure's house---**

"No!" Kenji cries falling to his knees with arms as though they were paper that hit the floor last

"I'm sorry, Kenji." Shigure sorrows

"Kenji, come on we need to get going. She's fine." Tohru soothes

"No. I did this, Tohru-kun. I caused all of this I...I...I'm sorry!" Kenji histerically screams before pounding the ground hard causing his hand to turn red and look like it would burst open and bleed.

"Kenji," Kyo calls,

"Stop it right now. You're disgracing yourself."

"How dare you! Shut up you fucking _Cat_! Stay out of this! How would you feel if _he_ hurt Tohru?! Huh! Answer me that!" Kenji retaliates with vigorous lyrics

Kyo just grits his teeth then grabs his bag and stomps off out through the door

"Kenji."

"Come on, Tohru." Yuki spoke grabbing her by the arm,

"Let him calm down." he advises

But Tohru couldn't let Kenji calm down at least not without someone watching over him. Sadly, though her heart said to stay with him and help him her conscience told her otherwise.

'_I promised mom I would finish school with a diploma, but...Kenji._' Tohru finally makes up her mind and follows Yuki out the door shutting it behind her.

**Histeria, fright, confusion, and questions linger throughout the day and into night. What happened to make Kenji freak out so bad? Who did _he_ hurt? What is in store for Tohru and the gang at school? Find out in the next chapter!! JA NA!!**


End file.
